Remmants Gokaigers
by JJJwhovian
Summary: A long time ago, a man in red gave a box to a young boy. Today the evil Zangyack invades this planet. Luckily the boy now headmaster turns five of his students into the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers! Ships: White rose, bumblebee, arkos, rennora, sea monkeys and cake by the ocean (Jack Poseidon oc x Velvet)
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Helllo, I'm back, did not thought you'd see me after over a mounth. Sorry, I was on holidays and I had to get my plans out of the way but now I'm here with a new story (I know you were expecting RWBY and the 4 Robins but that is tomorrow, sos)called Remmants Gokaigers! Here is the team:

GokaiRed: Jaune Arc

GokaiBlue: Lie Ren

GokaiYellow: Yang Xiao Long

GokaiGreen: Sun Wukong

GokaiPink: Ruby Rose

GokaiSilver: Jack Posiedon (OC)

Now you know who they are, let's begin!

* * *

20 years ago

* * *

In some woods, there lied a little boy with silver hair who wears a green sleevles top and black shorts. This is young Ozpin.

He was sitting in the woods crying, why, cause he just ran away from home without saying goodbye. He was so depressed he felt like he was about to give up on everything...

...suddenly...

a man in all red came up to the boy. This man was AkaRed!

Not a single word was said by the two, the red man just gave the boy a treasure box, what was in it, was hundreds of figures of what are known as Super Sentai.

AkiRed only told him give them to five people he trusts the most only when the time was right.

And with that, the man dressed in red disappeared.

* * *

Present time

* * *

Ozpin is currently in his office and thinking about that day, then he felt it, like he knew they were coming. "It's time." he said.

Teams RWBY, JNPR and SSSN were in the courtyard having a conversation, but it was soon interrupted by a message from the speakers by Glynda.

"Can Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Yang Xiao Long, Sun Wukong and Ruby Rose come to the headmasters office please."

And with that the five headed down there.

* * *

Once they headed to the room they were invited by the man.

"Please come in." he said in a calm tone.

"Are we in trouble Professer Ozpin?" Ren asked also in a calm tone.

"No , I need you for an ergent mission."

"What mission?" Yang asked confused. Then he began to explain.

"When I was a little boy, I was met by a man named AkaRed and he gave me a treasure box. What's in them, hundreds of keys. He told me to give them to five people I trust the most. He feared an evil threat will come to Remmant and destroy the planet, it's name...is the Space Empire Zangyack. That's why he gave me the box, to give to you, to become Gokaigers!"

Everyone had mixed reactions, first off Jaune, Sun and Yang were biassed and did not believe a word of it, Ren always had faith in the professer and compleatly believed him and Ruby...

...well...

was stoaked to be a super hero!

Ozpin then continued.

"Ruby Rose, your kindness and dedication to do what is right led you to become GokaiPink."

Ruby (still stoaked) reacted in a "YAY"

"Sun Wukong, your fun loving and mischievous behaviour made the conclusion that you are GokaiGreen."

Sun was still biassed about this but went along with it.

"Yang Xiao Long, your strength and confidence allows you to become GokaiYellow."

"Yellow is my favourite colour, but what does being a super hero have to do with it?" she asked.

"Lie Ren, you are GokaiBlue because of your calm and serieous personality."

Ren just merley nodded.

"And finnaly Jaune Arc, you're confident, brave and a great leader. It is a pleasure to apoint you as GokaiRed, the leader of the team."

Jaune was indeed supprised, leader of team JNPR is one thing, but the leader of a team of heroes that protect the planet from aliens is overwellming.

"Y-you mean...i'm the leader?" he asked.

Ozpin reply in a nod.

"Here take these." He handed the teens five devices that had to pirate swords as an x and a keyhole in the middle. He also gave them five keys in the same colours they were given.

"Insert the keys in and shout Gokai change! Then you'll be transformed into the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers. and take the rest of the keys, you'll be able to transform into more Sentai."

He explain as he gave them all every other key. Jaune then spoke up.

"You mean we'll be able to turn into more Sentai? Cool."

Just then, they all felt an earthquake. Which can only mean one thing.

"They're here." Ozpin said dissapointly.

To be continued...

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. And to save you the trouble, why did I make Ren blue instead of green? Well personallaty wise they seem simullar. See you tomorrow for RWBY and the 4 Robins, BYE!


	2. Magna

**(Insert-Ballons-MandoPoney)**

 ** _Hey everyone, it's the author, JJJwhovian._**

 ** _I know after SO long you're expecting a new chapter. But this is rather a depressing matter I have to get off my chest._**

 ** _It's about one of my favorite writers here,_**

 ** _Magna Ryunoid._**

 ** _(This is going to be insulting to some people reading this)_**

 ** _Earlier today he posted a notice for (nearly) all his stories. I won't go into detail but he said he lost the drive to be a writer and he'll be leaving for abit._**

 ** _I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, he was doing so well and, as I said, he was one of my favourites. And he was actually a damn good writer for someone whose first language isn't English._**

 ** _I'm glad his followers are still supporting him._**

 ** _But you know what pisses me off? The God. Damned. Haters._**

 ** _I've seen alot of people criticizing his stories for terrible grammar. You all perfectly know his first language isn't English._**

 ** _So why?_**

 ** _Why even bother if you hate them?!_**

 ** _I'M SICK OF YOU FUCKERS GIVING HIM SO MUCH HATE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIS STORIES THEN FUCK OFF! YOU'RE CRITICSIMS AREN'T WANTED! I'M SICK OF YOU PEOPLE DOING THIS TO PEOPLE! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S TRYING HIS BEST! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY DO BETTER THEN HIM YOU CUNTS!_**

 ** _*sigh*_**

 ** _Magna, if you're reading this message, I'm really sorry. This isn't my place to talk about this, I'm just... Upset you're leaving._**

 ** _Just know all of your fans continue to support you._**

 ** _To his followers: Thank you._**

 ** _And to his criticizers: Go away you heartless bastards._**

 ** _I understand I'm probably going to get alot of hate for this but I don't care._**

 ** _That's all from me!_**

 ** _Adiós! And..._**

 ** _...Goodbye Magna Ryunoid._**


End file.
